Rollin' stones
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Estados Unidos en realidad no quería el petróleo, ni el país, ni las vidas.


Mi primera incursión en este fandom.**  
Disclaimer: **Nada es mío salvo la trama...

* * *

**R****OLLIN' STONES  


* * *

  
**

_x x x_

**(i)**

Iraq no tenía McDonald's pero sí sol hasta aburrir, y las mejores canciones sólo salían bajo el sol abrasador de mediodía, cuando cruzaban las estepas desérticas y avanzaban en línea por los caminos pedregosos. Quizá ahí residía la gracia. Estados Unidos en realidad no quería el petróleo, ni el país, ni las vidas.

—Estados Unidos quiere el jodido sol –dijo Brad.

El periodista, sentado en la parte trasera, dudó, con una sonrisa incrédula pintada en la cara. Tenía el bolígrafo y el bloc de apuntes en la mano.

—¿Debería apuntarlo? –bromeó–. ¿O es algún tipo de código secreto entre los marines?

—No que yo sepa –contestó Ray, resuelto–. Voy a cantar.

_Ahí está_, pensó Brad, _como un maldito reloj_. El sol despuntaba en lo más alto de aquellas tierras extrañas y Ray cantaba.

—_Why should I care?_ –graznó, en un agudo infernal–. _'Cause you weren't there when I was scared… I was so alone! You! You need to listen…!_

Brad sonrió.

—Dime que eso no es Avril Lavigne.

**(ii) **

La noche los atrapó en medio de la nada. El reportero les había preguntado hacia unos minutos acerca de lo que veían positivo y negativo en su estancia allí. Ray había escupido una respuesta absurda y Trombley había contestado 'matar' con la sonrisita más sádica posible. Brad se había callado; pensaba mucho, en muchas cosas. Las ventajas y los inconvenientes, ya que estaba. Decidió que el polvo era lo peor. Se les metía en las botas, bajo las solapas gruesas de las chaquetas verdes y hasta en el alma. Otras veces, como ahora, pensaba que lo peor era el ruido de los Humvees y el traqueteo constante de esos cacharros. Quizá en realidad lo peor era la nada misma.

Wright bufó antes de escribir en su libreta, e Iraq se irguió muy amenazador. No había cerros, ni chopos, ni cactus tristes que dieran sensación de calor, ni mujeres rubias, ni llanuras verdes, ni ingleses, ni Starbucks. No había nada. El suelo, lejos de estar pavimentado, era una continúa mancha marrón salpicada de piedras y marcas de los neumáticos de los vehículos que iban delante del suyo.

—Reportero –musitó–. ¿Sabe qué es lo mejor de estar aquí? –Recibió una negativa–. Que al menos el cielo es el mismo que el de Estados Unidos.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Joder, tío, eso ha sido lo más bonito que he escuchado en toda mi vida –se burló Trombley–. ¿Te ha salido solo o lo tenías preparado?

—¡Iceman se nos deshace! –exclamó Ray.

—Ha sido horrible.

—Catastrófico.

Brad alzó la comisura derecha de los labios.

—Reportero, si se le ocurre escribir lo que acabo de decir, nunca volverá a ver la foto de su novia –soltó–. Ni a su novia.

El reportero asintió en medio de una carcajada general. Pasaron al lado de una larga e interminable secuencia de arbustos colocados en fila en ambos costados del amplio camino, y por fin llegaron al campamento. Ray detuvo el vehículo y bajó raudo como una flecha. En los Humvees de delante alguien tarareaba a voz en grito _I Will Survive_.

**(iii) **

Los días se sucedían áridos y secos; se convertían en una espiral confusa y huracanada de cosas, muertes, sangre, balas de pistolas con nombres imposibles de pronunciar. Las gafas de sol de Ray brillaban siempre, haya noche translúcida o mañanas opacas. Hoy la mayoría de marines venderían su alma por un pedazo de carne que llevarse a la boca (el resto vendería hasta a su madre por un trago de cerveza). Brad realmente no sabía qué es lo que estaba comiendo: era una pasta blancuzca, muy espesa. Quiso creer que era arroz. Sabía a tierra.

No había agua. No había comida. Las suelas de los zapatos cada vez más desgastadas. Casi como en aquella canción de Nina Simone. Brad la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—_Ain't got no home_.

Trombley suspiró.

—¿Charms? –ofreció, irónico.

Nate, a unos diez metros, discutía con Encino Man.

—No –respondió, sin mirarle.

—Seguro que saben mejor que eso que comes.

**(iv) **

Las horas más largas que hubiesen vivido jamás eran aquellas en las que esperaban sin nada que hacer. Los atardeceres previos a la llegada a un combate se hacían insoportables, sobretodo si tenían que aguardar la noche entera. Solían reunirse, los chicos, y hablar un rato, hasta que el sueño los vencía.

Estaban reunidos junto al Humvee de Brad. Su vehículo estaba abierto de par en par y gran parte del primer equipo del Segundo Pelotón estaba ahí. Hasta el reportero se había quedado, quién sabe por qué. Sería para uno de sus reportajes. La cuestión es que no volvían a ponerse en marcha hasta que saliera el sol y ellos estaban demasiado cansados hasta para dormir. Walt seguía arriba, en su puesto de torreta, como si se le hubiera olvidado que podía bajar. Decía que aquel puto Humvee ya era una extremidad más de su cuerpo.

Cuando se reunían era para volverse loco.

—Qué puta mierda –comentó Ray. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y tenía en las manos una tableta de chocolate medio deshecha, y se le habían manchado las yemas–. Esto sabe peor que la mierda de comida hipocalórica que come Nate.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué quiere decir hipocalórica –se burló Trombley.

—Significa mierda.

—Reportero –interrumpió Poke–, ¿por qué no cuentas todas las veces que Ray dice 'mierda' en una hora?

—Además Nate no come comida hipocalórica, ¿no? –La discusión continuaba, haciéndose más absurda por momentos. Ahora hablaba Walt. Brad, apoyado contra el vehículo, contuvo una sonrisa–. Ese sería más bien el gay.

—¿Reyes? –El aludido esbozó una carcajada.

—Si quieres que te de por culo, Walt, s…

—¡Cállate, marica!

_Para volverse loco_, piensa Brad. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le terminase escapando por la comisura de los labios. Esos gilipollas eran su escudo para ese maldito lugar.

**(v)**

Estaba dormitando en la misma posición tres o cuatro horas después cuando Ray le dio una palmadita en el brazo, bostezando. Brad abrió los ojos. Ray, medio agazapado y con el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, farfulló un 'hey'. Sin embargo, no se irguió sino que se inclinó un poco más, contra su oído, para poder hablar sin molestar a los demás. Un gesto gentil del que hubiera podido burlarse sino fuera porque le había sorprendido.

—Tu turno, Iceman –murmuró, seco. Parecía… no cansado; agotado. Parpadeó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Brad la aceptó.

—¿Va todo bien? –preguntó mientras cogía el casco del suelo. Sabía de antemano que iba a contarle cualquier cosa que le pasara. Ray suspiró con pesadez.

—Casi descubren nuestra posición: nos hemos cruzado con un montón de jodidos iraquíes que no paraban de gritar al ver las armas –explicó–. Los hemos enviado con los demás. Luego, haciendo la ronda con los chicos me he caído por un puto agujero. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me llamo Ray, soy Marine y me he caído por un puto agujero mientras hacía mi ronda. Ha costado una vida que me sacaran de ahí. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que hace tantos días que no nos duchamos que parezco igual de sucio que antes –respiró hondo y acabó sonriendo–. Así que todo va bien.

Brad se humedeció los labios.

—Me alegro –repuso, y evitó decir nada más–. Ha sido impresionante. ¿Ha pasado todo eso en una hora?

—No, imbécil. Estabas durmiendo.

—Nadie me ha despertado.

—Te _estoy_ despertando –exclamó en un susurro crispado.

—Vale.

Brad le sonrió, vago, y comenzó a alejarse. Ray era el más _gilipollas_ de todos. Qué aburrido estaría sin él. Recordó su breve relato y una vez reunido con el grupo, avanzó con cuidado, mirando atentamente el suelo. Llevaba ya un buen rato concentrado en eso cuando Jason, detrás de él, le habló:

—¿Qué miras, Iceman? –preguntó–. No jodas que Ray te ha hecho la misma broma.

Brad parpadeó y dirigió una mirada a la oscuridad del campamento. La madre que lo parió… qué gilipollas. Sonrió con ganas.


End file.
